


at last (my love has come along)

by AngstBabyJae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 10 years in the future, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, SHE DESERVES LOVE GODDAMN IT, Slow Dancing, to apologize for doin scorpia so dirty in my last one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstBabyJae/pseuds/AngstBabyJae
Summary: It has been ten years, and it's once again time for the Princess Prom.---She remembered what Catra had once said to her“You’re worth more than I can give,”“You’re so important to me, Lonnie. I’m still nursing a broken heart, but… you’re right. I need to move on, and you’re so… kind, even know you hate to show it. You’re hilarious and smart, and… you’re beautiful in every way. So, please… can I have this dance?”





	at last (my love has come along)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Etta James' "At Last".
> 
> I made a post* on my tumblr a long time ago about this concept and I've seen it circling around again out of the blue, so I'm going to actually write it now. Partly to make up for how much I hurt Scorpia in my previous one-shot**.
> 
> Please enjoy and don't forget to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> *https://jaelav3.tumblr.com/post/184740722850/i-want-a-scene-in-spop-eventually-like-near-the  
**https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532437

Scorpia flitted about the crowd of the Princess Prom, a glass of what was said to be Bright Moon’s finest champagne in one claw and the ripped edge of her long, flowing dress in the other.

  


It’s been ten years since the last one. The one where twenty-one year old Scorpia and nineteen-year old Catra had arrived in the kingdom of snows packing heat bombs. This time it was Bright Moon’s turn to host, and its queen was more than happy to take on the role.

  


“Entrapta!” she called. She spotted the purple haired scientist hogging the tiny food table, “Entrapta, there you are! We have a Code Purple!”

  


“Oh, you forgot the welcome bow? I don’t think Queen Glimmer would mind, wow, it still feels weird saying that… Wait, no, that was a Code Green, what was purple again?” her meticulous eyes flitted to the fabric bunched in Scorpia’s claw, “Ah, wardrobe malfunction,”

  


“I just knew the train would be too long! Suits me right for trying to go dramatic! The shorter one showed off my legs too much and I was getting self-conscious and-”

  


“You seem to be exhibiting signs of stress. Why don’t you take some deep breaths with me, okay?”

  


Entrapta used her hair to take the glass from her friend, holding her hand and guiding her through some breathing exercises.

  


“Better?”

  


“Much. Thank you so much, ‘Trap!”

  


“Your welcome! Now, about that dress, hmm… I seemed to of left my emergency sewing kit behind in my lab. Didn’t want to reach out my hair and stab anyone because I forgot it was in there, and the suit can only fit so much in its pockets… Oh! That’s it! Lonnie? Hey, Lonnie?” she called.

  


Lonnie turned from where she stood chatting with the newlyweds, Rogelio and Kyle. Their wedding was only a few days before the Prom. It seems that even Kyle’s wedding had its thunder stolen, as everyone was looking forward to a lavish ball more than a couple Horde refugees’ wedding ceremony.

  


Lonnie seemed grateful to escape what could only be a boring conversation with her ex-squad mates. She made her way to the buffet table, blushing when she noticed Scorpia.

  


“Yes?”

  


“Do you have a sewing kit on you?”

  


“Do y’all seriously think that just because I like to sew that I keep a kit on me at all times?”

  


“Yes,”

  


“Ugh,” she groaned, taking a kit from her suit pocket, embarrassed, “What do ya’ need mending?”

  


“My dress,” Scorpia admitted, “It was too long and I may have… tripped a little. Wanna maybe… give me a hand?” she smiled pleadingly, “Please,”

  


Lonnie sighed, “Of course. Anything for you, Scorp’,”

  


At that Entrapta seemed to analyze Lonnie’s body language, before nodding knowingly with an amused smile.

  


“Well, I’ll just leave you two to socialize. I must be off to observe how the social experiment’s going, good bye!” and with that Entrapta was off, swinging through the decorated pillars, towards the rafters.

  


“She seemed in a hurry,”

  


“Yeah, you know Entrapta. Everything’s an experiment,” she led Lonnie off to the side of the table and offered her tattered dress train to the woman, who was already crouching with a needle and thread in hand, 

  


“It’s my fault. I should have worn something a bit more practical,”

  


“I think you look stunning,” Lonnie mumbled as she worked.

  


“Stunning? You really think so?”

  


Her cheeks turned a shade of strawberry, contrasting beautifully on her dark skin, or at least Scorpia thought so, “Well, s-sure,”

  
Scorpia never knew Lonnie to stutter, “I think your suit is quite flattering as well,”

  


“I just whipped it up. Nothing special,”

  


“You made it?”  


“It was nothing…”

  


“That’s amazing. You’re amazing!”

  


“Really?”

  


“Yeah,” there was a certain warming feeling Scorpia couldn’t place, but it felt achingly familiar.

  


Lonnie finished up stitching just as a voice rang out over the crowd, silencing them.

  


“It is now time for the first dance of the ball!” Glimmer announced.

  


Lonnie met her eyes, cheeks somehow even redder, “Hey, w-would you wanna maybe-”

  


Her voice was drowned out by an overwhelming chorus of cheers. They turned to see what was happening, pushing their way through the crowd to see what everyone was looking at.

  


Catra and Adora had joined in the center of the room and were now engaged in a passionate dance, laughing and twirling. A few other couples swirled around them, but most of the people on the dance floor stood back to watch. Adora suddenly embraced Catra before catching her off guard and dipping her deeply, punctuating it with a kiss, making the crowd go ecstatic.

  


There had been rumors around the castle. A rumor that the once-enemies had become lovers. They adamantly denied it. A part of Scorpia who was still hopelessly in love with the magicat didn’t want to believe it.

  


Nine years since Catra had denied her advances and Scorpia still couldn’t let go. That was how it was when you loved somebody. It’s how it was for Catra and Adora, except in their case they always ended up back together where they belonged. They belonged together. Scorpia belonged alone…

  


Scorpia turned to see that Lonnie had disappeared. She noticed a head of neat braids taking off towards the exit.  


"Lonnie, wait! Where are you going?” she followed after her, barely catching up.

  


“None of your business,”

  


“Lonnie! What’s wrong?”

  


“You really want to know what’s wrong? Fine! I’ll tell you what’s wrong! It’s wrong that I’m out here making how I feel very clear to you and I don’t know, maybe I thought you returned those feelings, yet here I am again, because I can never measure up to the person you really like, the one who clearly doesn’t like you back, so you’re just wasting away, refusing to let go, when I’m right here, Scorpia!”

  


Scorpia was shocked. She felt the strongest sense of deja-vu. She’s been here before.

  


She never meant to make anyone feel that way.

  


But she made Lonnie feel that way.

  


“Lonnie, I’m… I’m so sorry,”

  


“Save it. I’m obviously not worth your time,”

  


The music changed to a soft tune. The lighting turn periwinkle and silver, sparkling across the dance floor. Couples everywhere embraced in a slow dance.

  


“That’s not true…” she said softly.

  


“What?”

  


She remembered what Catra had once said to her.

  


_“You’re worth more than I can give,”_

  


“You’re worth everything to me... You're so important to me, Lonnie. I’m still nursing a broken heart, but… you’re right. I need to move on, and you’re so… kind, even know you hate to show it. You’re hilarious and smart, and… you’re beautiful in every way. So, please… can I have this dance?”

  


Lonnie’s cheeks lit up once more and she quickly looked away, forcing herself to cool it, before nodding and sliding her hand atop Scorpia’s claw.

  


She guided the taller girl’s shelled arms into place around her, leading her towards the center of the dance floor. Warming shades of pink and fusia lit the room, blending with the blues and creating several shades of magenta and purple. People awed as the chandelier reflected jeweled patterns resembling runestones amidst the swaying feet.

  


“The queen really went all out, huh?”

  


“This is the first All-Princess Ball since we started the era of peace. No Horde, no threats… it really means a lot to us,”

  


“It’s a huge improvement, especially seeing as last time I was stuck in that stuffy guard uniform. I didn’t get to enjoy the party much,”

  


“We’ve come so far, haven’t we?”  


“All of us have. Thanks to the rebellion all those child soldiers… no one ever has to grow up like we did again. And for that, I will defend Bright Moon with my life. The queen recognized this when she made me head guard.”

  


“You got the promotion? Lonnie, congrats!”

  


“I hope I still have time for my sewing. Rogelio’s my second, so we get to work together a lot like we did back hom- back in the Fright Zone. Can’t wait to listen to Rojé gush about his dumbass husband twenty-four-seven,”

  


Scorpia giggled, “I think it’s cute how much he loves him, and I think you do too,”

  


"Whatever,” Lonnie scoffed, though she smiled.

  


Catra and Adora were dancing not too far away, foreheads pressed against each other’s, in a world that was entirely they’re own.

  


Scorpia took one final look at them, then smiled.

  


Because after all they’ve been through, they deserved to be in love.

  


And Scorpia couldn’t have been happier for them.

  


The song was nearing its end and Lonnie’s eyes locked with her’s and before she knew it they were kissing. This was it. This was what she’d been missing, what she’d been longing for.

  


The kiss was chaste, sweet. Not too long, not too short, but at the same time far too short because once Scorpia had a taste for it she never wanted to stop.

  


Her eyes were still closed once the pressure and gone and Lonnie was looking up at her expectedly.

  


She opened her eyes…

  


Smiled…

  


And kissed her again.


End file.
